1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing reel which includes, in addition to and/or independent of an adjustable drag mechanism, structure by which the drive train or connection between a rotary torque input member and a line winding member driven thereby includes a limited freedom of rotation connection incorporating force means yieldably biasing the winding member ahead relative to the rotary torque input member in the direction of rotation in which the winding member moves when winding in the corresponding fishing line.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,789 to Hoover discloses a fishing rod arrangement for "setting" a hook in a fish's mouth and for maintaining tension on a fishing line while the fish is being reeled in. The preferred embodiment includes a reel having a multiple turn leaf spring which is wound by turning a large knurled rim. Of particular relevance, is column 3, lines 52-54, where the patent mentions that "the spring tension on the line will help in landing the fish, that is, the spring bias maintains tension drawing the fish toward the pole." The arrangement, however, does not describe the winding action of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,862 to Perinoni discloses a spirally wound spring in a fishing reel arrangement. Here, however, the spring is used to limit reverse (counter-clockwise) movement of the cranking handle, thereby providing a set drag during line "takeout".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,521 to Jones discloses a fishing reel having a coil spring which is loosely wound around a drive shaft. The coil spring operates as a clutch. When the hand crank is rotated clockwise to take-up line, the spring contracts and frictionally engages the drive shaft thereby transmitting the crank's rotation to the drive shaft. According to the patent, column 4, lines 13-17, in playing a fish with this reel, it is possible to vary the force on the hand crank and exert a selectively variable drag on the drive shaft permitting the fish to strip out line against a selected holding force. Operation of the reel during line retrieval is specifically set forth in column 3, line 74, to column 4, line 17, of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,349 to Serini et al. discloses an apparatus for controlling the tension of the line in a fishing reel. The apparatus provides a braking mechanism for controlling tension during line take-out, not line retrieval.